Pourquoi suis je vraiment partie?
by my dark dreams
Summary: Harry est en mission pour le ministère depuis très longtemps. Personne n'a de ses nouvelles, presque personne. Hermione, elle, s'est réfugiée en Amérique, elle donne des explications aux autres...Pourquoi Ron a t il fait ça?
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fanfic. Je tiens à préciser que Ron n'est pas vraiment gentil…donc pour ceux qui l'adore désolé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans le vaste appartement de San Fransisco personne n'aurait pu imaginé que des révélations pouvaient être aussi folles. Folle…elle l'était, c'était le cas de le dire. Une vie de fou ! Les hommes sont vraiment bizarres des fois… Ouais, c'est vrai… Mais les femmes aussi… BAH ! C'était trop compliqué ! Elle ne l'avait pas aimé mais lui si…enfin non…enfin…… OH ET PUIS C'ETAIT EXTREMENT COMPLIQUE !

Mais bon, revenons-en à nos moutons. Dans ce bel appartement quelques personnes commencés à écouter avec attention la jeune fille…que dis-je ! La jeune femme ! Elle leurs raconté toutes ses péripéties. Elle avait eu un immense courage. Et personne ne le savait, du moins, pas encore. Elle devait leurs raconter. Ils devaient savoir. Ils avaient le droit. Après tout, elle avait traversé tellement d'épreuves depuis la fin de Poudlard. On l'avait aidé. Elle en était fière. Elle avait eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Elle avait pris sa revanche sur la vie qui lui avait faite faux bons. Maintenant, elle était heureuse. Elle avait une belle vie, et des amis qui pouvaient l'aider à tout moment du jour comme de la nuit. Mais la nuit, elle pensé à autre chose…

Dans ce grand appartement les habitants avait reçu la visite inattendue des personnes qui avaient peuplés leur passé. Pour des explications soit disant. Ils voulaient des explications ? Eh bien ils allaient en avoir ! Elle allait leur raconter. Et ils verraient si elle était si heureuse que ça avant.

La cadette des Weasley se leva du fauteuil pour faire face à sa condisciple. Elle la regarda quelques secondes avant de lui dire :

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi être partie ?

-Je n'est pas d'explications à te donner, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Quelqu'un d'autre peut-être pourrait…

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir que la rouquine la coupa d'une traite :

-Quoi quelqu'un ? Tu es partie du jour au lendemain sans rien nous dire et sans un mot, sans une explication ! Maintenant JE VEUX SAVOIR ! Et je n'suis pas la seule !

-Tu veux savoir ? Mais savoir quoi ?

-Tout, depuis le début et sans bobards ou autre chose du genre qui ne se sont pas passé ou que tu évite de dire. Tu dois tout nous dire.

-Très bien, alors voilà…

Ginny était là, elle attendait la suite du discourt de la femme qui avait longtemps était sa meilleure amie, et pendant un moment…sa belle sœur. Mais pour des raisons inconnues elle était partie du jour au lendemain la laissant, elle et son frère ainsi que toute sa famille. Et leur meilleur ami, le célèbre et sublime Harry Potter qui lui aussi était parti quelques jours après son départ pour les Etats-Unis mais dont la destination était inconnue de tous. Il n'était jamais revenu. Et quand ils avaient demandé où est-ce qu'il était, on leur avait répondu « Il est en mission pour le ministère, c'est top secret, ne me demandez rien d'autre, je n'en dirais pas plus ! ». Et c'était à chaque fois le même manège. Le doyen des Weasley avait lui aussi essayé d'en savoir plus mais s'en succès. Il était parti depuis trois ans et ils n'avaient jamais reçu de nouvelles. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'étant plus là, quelle mission pouvait-on bien lui donner ? Trop de questions se posaient dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'on l'éclaire. Hermione était la meilleure personne pour cela. Ses questions la hantées depuis trois ans déjà et le mal n'était toujours pas passé. Elle et ses parents ainsi que Dumbledore, MacGonagal, Tonks, Lupin, Fol-œil et beaucoup d'autre personne avait participés à la recherche de l'ancienne Griffondor. Elle avait été quasiment introuvable et puis un beau jour, on avait eu une trace d'elle, venant des Etats-Unis. Elle avait sûrement baissée sa garde et la rouquine savaient qu'elle se blâmait silencieusement en ce moment. C'était tout à fait elle. Des qu'elle ne réussissait pas quelque chose elle se maudissait, la plupart du temps, intérieurement car elle ne laissait pas souvent voir sa faiblesse.

-Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

-Car je n'avais plus les moyens de rester.

-Quels moyens ? De quoi tu parle ? Je ne comprend pas ! Soit clair bon sang de bois (NA : hommage à mon prof d'hist/géo qui nous dit souvent ça et qui nous fait délirer ! Mr je vous aime ! lol !)

Autour d'elles les autres personnes regardaient la scène sans dire un mot. Elles les observaient seulement. Elles essayaient de comprendre comme Ginny mais avez autant de mal qu'elle.

Hermione voyant tout le monde la regarder comme une extraterrestre reprit son récit.

-Ca va être très long Ginny, très très long, je te demanderais d'être patiente et de ne pas me couper, même si tu entends des choses qui ne te plaisent pas.

-D'accord.

Flash Back :

La remise des diplômes était terminé. Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient bien entendu réussi leurs examens.

-Alors, vous venez faire la fête ? Avait demandé Ron

-Bien entendu ! Répliquèrent les deux autres

Une longue fête s'en suivi dans la maison des Weasley. Beaucoup d'amis des 3 jeunes gens étaient présents eux aussi. Les parents leur avaient laissé la maison et étaient parti chez la tante de Ron.

Vers 3h du matin, Harry partit d'urgence.

-Je dois y aller Mione. Tu n'as qu'à aller chez Ron. Je reviens bientôt.

-D'accord.

Une véritable complicité s'était installée entre eux et Ron l'avait remarqué et ne c'était pas empêché de montrer sa jalousie.

En arrivant à l'appartement de Ron, Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Ron était trop gentil. Il allait quand même pas lui déclarer sa flamme maintenant ! Il lui servit à boire, beaucoup trop. Elle sentait sa tête tourner. Qu'avait-elle. Ron le remarqua et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Prisonnière de son malheur elle ne pu le repousser…

-Ron arrête s'il te plaît…arrête…

-Attends…juste un petit peu, toi aussi tu m'aimes pas vrai ?

-Non…non.

Le courage de gryfondor revenant en elle, elle se redressa et le gifla, puis saisissant la bouteille qui trônait sur la table, elle lui cassa sur le crâne.

Hermione s'empressa de transplaner chez ses parents avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Elle s'effondra sur le canapé à bout de souffle.

Le lendemain :

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla assez tard. Sa mère lui dit bonjour. Aucun de ses parents ne s'était inquiété, pensant que c'était la fête de la veille qui l'avait laissée un peu fatigué. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle était sûr que c'était Ron qui lui avait mis quelque chose dans son verre. C'était certain. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard :

-Harry !

Hermione venait d'arriver chez Harry. Celui-ci s'était acheté un bel appartement.

-Oh, Hermione…Ron m'a dit pour vous deux…

-Il t'a dit ?

Elle était stupéfaite. Comment avait-il pu faire ? Elle aurait eu tellement honte, elle.

-Bah, oui. C'est mon meilleur ami après tout. Et puis j'ai bien le droit d'être au courant que mes deux meilleurs amis sortent ensembles non ?

Alors c'était ça ? Il lui avait dit ça ? C'était horrible ! Elle ne pu prononcer un mot et même si elle aurait pu, c'était trop tard…Ron arrivait et affichait un grand sourire.

-Salut mon cœur ! Annonça-t-il à son adresse, puis il ajouta, Harry !

-Salut Ron, répondit Harry sans même un sourire. Hermione, elle, ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

-Mes parents nous invitent à manger, Mione, tu peux venir aussi Harry…

-Non, merci.

-Ok bah nous on y va, bye Harry !

Ron m'a entraînée rapidement à l'extérieur et m'a dit une chose que jamais je n'oublierais :

-Dis quelques choses et je ferais tout pour t'empêcher de faire tous tes rêves dans le monde des sorciers, en étant fille de moldus, tu auras encore plus de mal de t'intégrer. Ca ne sera pas difficile pour moi.

Il avait un sourire méchant, je devinais qu'il le ferait. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais faire ce qu'il voulait. J'avais des rêves dans ce monde. Certes, j'avais des rêves, mais devais-je me montrer aussi faible pour autant ? Non ? sûrement pas. Je ne devais pas donner à Ron ce qu'il désirait, je me battrait. J'allais me battre, mais ses dernières paroles étaient trop effrayantes… :

-Oh, et puis, si je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre, peut-être que tes parents pourraient le faire si tu voies ce que je veux dire…

-Tu n'oserais quand même pas leur faire du mal ?

-Moi ? Jamais, tu me connais.

Il affichait un sourire ironique qui me faisait vraiment peur. Mais où était passé le Ron que je connaissais ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Pov Hermione :

Le malheur d'être la petite amie de Ron avait duré pendant 1 mois. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais à bout. Mais je devais protéger mes parents. Comment Ron avait-il pu virer de ce côté, devenir si méchant. Mais que ce passait-il dans sa tête ? Etait-il devenu dingue ? Non. J'étais sûr qu'il était conscient de ses actes.

Je devais bien avouer qu'il m'avait fait peur. Mes parents étaient tout ce que j'avais de plus cher, mis à part certaines personnes… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'aimais mes parents, et je voulais construire ma vie dans ce monde avec les personnes que j'aimais et sur qui je comptais. Mais pourtant, j'avais envie de me battre. Je n'aimais pas Ron, en tout cas pas comme lui, de plus, en ce moment, je m'inquiétais pour lui.

Je devais trouver de l'aide. Mais sur qui est-ce que je pouvais compter ? Ginny ? Sûrement pas, c'était sa sœur. La famille Weasley était donc exclue. Mais sur qui d'autre alors ? Personne. Ou peut-être…

3 jours plus tard, appartement d'Harry Potter :

Pov Harry :

Depuis que le mage noir n 'était plus, ma vie était superbe. Je faisais le métier que je voulais, une situation financière parfaite, des amis fidèles. Mais il me manquait quelque chose, bien évidemment. Que serait la vie si l'on avait rien à regretter ou à désirer ? Elle ne vaudrait pas le coup d'être vécue. Mais en même temps, quand vous aimez la copine de votre meilleur ami et que celle ci et aussi votre meilleure amie, il y a de quoi être énervé ! Surtout quand votre meilleur ami est une vraie tache et que c'est lui qui a la meilleure personne, celle que vous désirez. Je n'avais vraiment aucune chance !

Bref, ce jour là, j'ai été réveillé par la dernière personne à qui j'aurais pensé. Hermione. Elle avait l'air assez embarrassé en me voyant. Je n'est pas tout de suite compris mais en voyant ma « légère tenue » de nuit j'ai tout de suite compris. Un léger caleçon cachait les points sensibles de mon corps, ce qui m'embarrassa tout autant qu'elle…Ce qui était, me semble-t-il, assez normal.

Je l'ai rapidement faite rentrer de peur d'éveiller des soupçons sur mes voisins qui n'étaient pas spécialement commère mais pas pour autant discret non plus. De plus, l'idée que ma voisine me voit « habillé » de la sorte n'était pas mon plus grand fantasme…

Mais je m'égare du sujet principal. Elle est donc rentré, je l'ai faite patienter quelques minutes le temps que je m'habille un peu plus. Quand je suis revenu elle avait déjà pris place sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Je me suis assis à ses côtés, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait et me faisant légèrement réprimander pour la politesse dont je n'avais pas fait preuve depuis le début de son arrivée :

-Bon, alors, que ce passe-t-il ?

-On n'a plus le droit de venir voir des amis sans aucune raison ?

-Tu ne viens jamais pour rien…

-Ecoute…C'est compliqué…Vraiment, et je…

-C'est Ron ?

-Non…enfin si, un peu.

-Vous avez rompu ? Ai-je demandé avec un peu d'espoir.

-Ca t'aurais plu ? M'a-t-elle demandé avec un sourire qui eu pour but de m'embarrasser davantage que tout à l'heure.

-Euh, non…mais…tu sais, si je disais ça, c'est…hum, par simple curiosité.

-Tu mens très mal. Tu es toujours aussi gamin ! Tu n'as pas ton copain alors tu es jaloux.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle se fichait légèrement de moi là…

-Non. C'est pas pour lui.

-Alors pour qui ?

-…(grand silence)…Tu voulais pas me dire quelque chose ?

-Je n'aime pas Ron.

Là j'étais déboussolé.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui alors ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix…

-Quoi ?

-Il faut que tu m'aides.

-Mais je…explique moi au moins !

-Très bien…

Elle m'a alors tout expliqué. J'ai cru rêvé. Pourtant c'était bien la vérité. Comment pourrais-je douter d'elle ? Je la croyais, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit une blague et que Ron ne soit pas comme ça. Après toutes ces années… J'avais je n'aurais cru ça de lui. Comment avait-il pu oser ? J'allais aider Mione. C'était certain, je n'allais tout de même pas la laisser dans une situation pareil ! J'ai pris la parole et je lui ai parlé de ce que nous pourrions faire pour la sortir de là. Bien entendu il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solution. S'en ai donc suivi un grand débat :

-Tu devrais le quitter. On protégerait tes parents…

-Et comment ? Par l'opération du saint esprit ?

-On pourrait en parler à l'Ordre.

-L'Ordre du Phénix ? Tu plaisante j'espère !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tous les Weasley travaillent là bas. A ton avis, ils vont croire qui entre moi et leur fils ?

-Alors on fait quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que parler soit la bonne solution.

-Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas vivre dans le mensonge pendant je ne sais combien de temps ! C'est complètement dingue !

-Si je parle, la famille Weasley le protégera. Tous les sorciers de sang purs aussi, ou la plupart, c'est à prévoir. En plus, j'aurais tellement honte si quelqu'un l'apprenait, il m'a légèrement touchée mais c'est horrible. Tu n'imagine pas ce que ça peut être de se faire toucher sans ton consentement pour une femme.

Elle commença à pleurer. Je n'ai trouvé aucune idée sauf la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'ai bercée quelque temps, lentement. Elle pleurait toujours. J'avais de la peine pour elle. Quelques mots sont sortis tout seul de ma bouche :

-Je ne te laisserais pas. Je te le promets. Il va payer. Je te jure qu'il va payer.

Je n'avais jamais parlé de la sorte de Ron, et je savais que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Pov Hermione :

Malgré la désapprobation d'Harry, je suis retournée chez moi, ou plutôt chez Ron. Depuis la menace et la fausse histoire de couple, il m'avait fait venir habiter chez lui. Vous vous dites probablement : « Mais est-elle vraiment stupide au point de lui obéir ? ». Mais dites bien aussi, que la force d'une femme n'est pas toujours assez pour combattre ça, et que l'amour qu'elle peut porter à ses parents l'empêche d'agir. Laisseriez-vous vos parents en danger ? Surtout que Ron a beaucoup plus de force qu'eux deux réunis. Je voulais me battre, mais pas en face. Je n'avais pas encore d'idée mais ça ne saurait tarder. De plus j'avais rendez-vous avec Harry le lendemain. Nous allions discuter de ça chez lui. C'était vraiment un ange…


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain à 19 heures, chez Harry Potter :

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement qui était très spacieux. Quand on entrait, en face de vous s'étendait des vitres qui remplaçait les murs qui avaient une vue sur l'extérieur. Le reste de l'appartement était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un sorcier habitait ici, et pourtant, si les voisins savaient…ils aurait du soucis à se faire…

Harry alla ouvrir, s'attendant déjà à la personne qui était là. Quand il la vit il lui sourit, elle aussi. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés, lui rappelant les moments forts de Poudlard. Il l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main. Il l'entraîna à s'asseoir par la même occasion.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui trahissait une légère angoisse.

-Bien.

-Temps mieux…

Il semblait qu'il avait encore une question… Elle la devina sans peine le connaissant depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas reconnaître et ne pas pouvoir interpréter ses mimiques.

-Si tu veux savoir, il ne m'a pas touchée…

-Oh…oui…bon…on…euh…enfin, je veux dire…

-Et si on commençait par la raison de ma venue.

-Oui…je…

-Ca serait préférable.

-Bon, hum, reprenons.

-Parce qu'on avait commencé quelque chose ?

Elle le taquinait. Elle savait qu'il était très gêné en présence d'une fille, même si c'était elle. Le problème quand c'était elle, c'est qu'il était soit normal, soit très bizarre… Bon, en même temps c'était un homme, on va pas trop lui en vouloir…

(NA : Je n'ai rien contre les hommes, le seul problème c'est qu'ils mûrissent bien plus lentement que les filles et c'est difficile à supporter quand on a des gamins dans notre classe, sinon ils sont très gentils pour la plupart, surtout quand ils ont atteint les 17 ans…)

Elle adorait le taquiner, le sentir à sa merci. Où était passée la bonne élève et gentille petite fille qu'était Hermione Granger ? Et bien elle avait tout simplement grandi. Comme toute jeune femme, elle aimait plaire, surtout à son meilleur ami, parce qu'il était…disons, différent. Plus beau, plus gentil, plus mature, plus, plus, plus tout…

Hermione souriait à ces pensées sans même s'en rendre compte. Harry coupa le silence, l'obligeant à revenir sur Terre.

-Bon, je pense avoir trouvé un plan.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il faudrait, pour commencer, mettre tes parents en sécurités.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Maintenant, elle avait repris tous ses esprits et était très angoissée par l'idée d'Harry. Si ses parents devaient être mis en sécurité, c'est qu'il y aurait un risque pour eux non ? Elle n'accepterait jamais son plan si ses parents risquaient quelque chose, jamais. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs comprendre très rapidement…

-Je ne te laisserais jamais faire quoi que ce soit si mes parents risquent quelque chose, même si ils sont mis en sécurité. Il y a toujours un risque. Tu le sais très bien.

-Mais si ils restent avec moi, il n'y aura aucun risque.

-Et si ils restent avec toi, comment comptes-tu t'occuper de Ron ? Parce que c'est bien ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Lui régler son compte ?

Elle commençait à s'énerver. Et Harry savait que si elle s'énervait ou si elle n'était pas en confiance, elle n'accepterait jamais le marché.

-Ecoute moi. Je pourrais les mettre dans un endroit sûr.

-Et où ? Dans la maison de ton parrain ? La famille de Ron peut y accéder, et lui aussi. Ils mourront si tu ne fais pas quelque chose de sûr ! Et c'est impossible d'être sûr à cent pour cent de leur sécurité !

-Mione.

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Harry !

-Mione !

-Soit c'est eux, soit c'est moi ! Et je préfère que ce soit moi qu'eux, j'ai…

-MIONE !

Elle arrêta tout de suite son discourt qui commençait à partir plus en larme qu'autre chose…

-Je t'ai dit qu'ils seraient en sécurité, ils le seront. Fais moi confiance ! D'accord ?

Elle hésita, mais accepta, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, les yeux rougis par la tristesse et les pleurs.

-D'accord.

-Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre ceux que l'on aime. Je les ai tous perdu, sauf toi. Même Ron… Alors je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comprends ?

-Ron n'était pas celui que l'on pensait.

-Je sais.

-Calme toi Mione. J'aime pas te sentir tendu comme ça.

Leurs visages étaient très proche, se frôlaient, se s'éloignaient…pour revenir à la charge…Leurs lèvres faisant les mêmes gestes, sensuels, avertissant la direction que prenait cette conversation…

-Arrête Harry…

Souffle coupé, sentiment enfuis depuis longtemps qui reviennent, amitié égarée pour laisser place à autre chose…

Hermione continua ce qu'elle disait :

-Et après c'est à moi qu'on dit qu'il faut se calmer ?

Blague à part, ridicule, ramenant pourtant à quelque chose de réel, de présent, qui revient peu à peu à la surface.

-Mione ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai pas envie d'arrêter, mais si…enfin si, tu ne veux pas, je…

-Tu rigoles ? Ca fait vraiment trop longtemps qu'on a pas passé du temps ensemble pas vrai ?

Là il se stoppa, comprenant sur quel souvenir elle voulait revenir. Une soirée bien arrosée à Poudlard, qui avait fini assez bien pour ces deux là.

Cette fois ils s'étaient éloignés loin de l'autre. Surtout Harry, surpris par la question d'Hermione, qui n'en était pas vraiment une d'ailleurs.

-Tu sais Harry, ce soir là, je crois que j'avais quand même un peu toute ma tête. J'en avais vraiment envie en tous cas…

-Oh…

Il rie quelque peu et Hermione repris :

-Tu n'étais pas pareil ?

Elle semblait inquiète. Il lui répondit :

-Et bien, moi je ne pense pas que j'avais toute ma tête…mais je sais…qu'au fond de moi…j'en avais une terrible envie.

Elle rie à son tour, juste le temps qui lui resta pour ouvrir la bouche sans sentir la sienne sur elle.

Une bonne nuit se préparait…

(NA : Je vous passe les détails…si cette fic est pour tout public, c'est pas pour rien…lol)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au petit matin :

Petits sourires, petits calins, bras protecteurs, amitié changée…

-Alors ? Bien dormi jeune fille ?

-Dormi ? Parce que tu trouves qu'on a beaucoup dormi ?

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai peur.

-…

-En plus je en suis pas rentrée de la nuit…Il va me tuer. J'espère qu'il a passé la nuit chez ses parents ou à son boulot sinon je crains le pire, surtout s'il apprend que c'est avec toi que j'ai…

-Si il te touche, ne serait ce qu'un cheveux…je le tue.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un plan où…

-Un plan où tes parents seraient en sécurité, je sais.

-Tu m'aideras ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle commença à se lever sous le regard désapprobateur du jeune homme.

-Où tu vas ?

-Me doucher, il faut que j'aille travailler.

-Eh ! Mais emporte pas la couette avec toi !

-Tu préfères que je me balade nue chez toi peut-être ?

-…Ca me dérangerait pas le moins du monde… Répondit-il en rigolant avec un sourire charmant.

-C'est vrai que ça serait un très bonne idée ! Je pourrais en faire profiter tous les immeubles voisins quand je serais dans le salon vu qu'à la place de murs normaux c'est des vitres ! Reprit-elle avec ironie.

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit, prends la couette.

Après s'être douchés (ensemble ?) et avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, Hermione décida de partir avant d'arriver en retard à son travail et de devoir subir les foudres de Ron qui l'apprendrait assez tôt par hiboux.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte pour la laisser sortir, Harry lui glissa quelques mots…

-Fais attention, Ron n'est plus le même.

-Je sais…

-J'ai l'impression que le vrai Ron que nous aimions tous est mort pour laisser place à quelqu'un d'autre…

-Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas le vrai Ron qui est ici ?

(NA : Petit clin d'œil à ma pika que j'embrasse.)

Ses paroles eurent un grand effet sur lui. Il n'osa pas répondre. Ron aurait-il été toujours comme ça et avait décidé de révéler sa vrai personnalité au grand jour ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Je tiens à préciser que l'idée générale des deux dernières répliques n'est pas de moi (je l'ai juste arrangée pour le chapitre), mais du père de pika Merci à lui d'avoir participer à ce chapitre sans même le savoir…lol**

Voilà un autre chapitre que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps mais que je n'ai pas envoyé (peut-être encore à cause du problème avec le site…) ce qui est sûr c'est que l'autre site où j'écris il a été mis (enfin, je crois…) alors ceux qui y sont ont déjà dû lire ça…

Bref, merci d'avoir lu (mes pauvres…).  
Biz.

My Dark Dreams

Ps : le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit )


End file.
